Be a father
by J-A-Kd
Summary: Une si petite goutte pour un si grand moment, des larmes coulent et un sourire se forme. Etre un père, c’est un art. NM/LM. HP/DM


_**Titre **__**: Be a father.**_

_**Auteur**__** : Just-Angel-Kid**_

_**Disleamer **__**: Tout est à JKR.**_

_**Type **__**: Fiction courte ( 3 ou 4 chapitres)**_

_**Résumé :**__ Une si petite goutte pour un si grand moment, des larmes coulent et un sourire se forme. Etre un père, c'est un art. NM/LM. HP/DM (sous-entendu)_

_**Note de l'auteur:**__**Le plus joli couple jamais crée =))**_

Se sortir de la mélasse, c'est facile. Il suffit de prendre l'objet qui nous encombre, de le menacer, de le détruire, de le mettre à mort puis de le jeter afin de l'oublier totalement. Bien sûr, cela prend du temps, cela peut-être usant, cela peut être difficile à faire mais, au bout du compte, cela est utile, cela rend service et on a ce sentiment infime, parfois peu glorieux, qui surgit en nous. Le sentiment d'être quelqu'un, d'être un homme accompli, d'être quelqu'un de puissant.

Ce sentiment infime de puissance, on le retrouve lors d'un geste accompli, un joli rituel où le mâle est dominant et la femelle dominée, enfin, habituellement, où l'on retrouve son exact dans le sexe opposé, où on a ce sentiment de plénitude, d'être, enfin, soi, d'être un homme accompli, si on est tombé -comme à la tombola- sur la bonne personne. Il se retrouve, bien entendu, lors de l'acte sexuel que ce soit entre deux animaux, deux personnes du même sexe ou de sexe différent. Dominant et dominé doivent avoir ce même sentiment d'accomplissement, de maîtrise de soi, de devenir quelqu'un sinon, il doit y avoir un léger problème dans le couple ou un besoin d'être maîtrisé, d'être sous-contrôle, bref, une légère tendance de masochisme.

Si je vous parle de cela, de ce sentiment d'accomplissement, c'est bien parce qu'il y a une bonne raison. Oui, je sais, je peux voir cette moue dubitative, ce pli d'étonnement au coin de la bouche à propos de mon entrée en matière dans un sujet aussi profond que devenir parent. Commencer par un sentiment quelconque ou plus exactement par un sentiment que tout le monde nie mais que tout le monde aime, c'est bizarre. Désolée, je suis dans la voiture, collée entre mon frère qui joue à la PSP et ma sœur à la DS, je reviens d'une soirée arrosée et d'une matinée qui s'annonçait de même (terminer la bouteille de champagne à 10h00 du matin pour le petit déjeuner, ce n'était pas une de mes meilleures idées) en plus, mon père roule à une vitesse folle et ma mère pousse des cris d'horreurs et pour couronner le tout, l'inspiration vient maintenant, là, tout de suite. Alors, j'ai de la chance d'avoir pris mon ordinateur et vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration aux toilettes parce que là, je n'aurais rien eu. Bref, certes ma vie est intéressante, certes je pourrais écrire un livre sur cette dernière mais c'est, actuellement, pas le sujet. Le sujet est ce sentiment d'accomplissement. Est-ce que je peux faire un coucou à mes cousins, d'abord ? Non. Bon d'accord.

Drôle d'introduction, je vous l'accorde. Je suis désolée. Ne vous fâchez pas, ne fermez pas encore la fenêtre. Attendez encore un peu. Je vous aime bien moi, ne me rejetez pas.

Ce sentiment de rejet ne va pas avec le sentiment d'accomplissement décrit avant. Au contraire mais parfois, parfois, des gens peuvent le ressentir lors d'un moment où une masse compacte dit, s'exclame, s'écrie : « Je suis enfin moi ». Mais ce jour là, ni Lucius, ni Narcissa ressentirent un sentiment d'accomplissement ou de rejet. Juste un sentiment de bonheur pur. Oui, Narcissa, la frêle Narcissa, la douce Narcissa avait pleuré de joie puis avait regardé son mari et lui avait murmuré : « Nous devons le protéger » et Lucius avait acquiescé, ses yeux pétillant de joie et avait dit, d'une voix douce qu'il réservait à sa femme qu'il chérissait, qu'il aimait sans réserve : « Oui, il est parfait. A notre image. »

L'image du couple Malfoy n'était pas tant ce qui importait à Lucius Malfoy, digne représentant de cette pure lignée. Non, en fait, ce qui importait à Lucius c'était le respect qu'il estimait être dû à sa femme et lui. C'était un homme froid mais non sans cœur car toute la différence était là. L'ambigüité de la famille, du clan Malfoy résidait dans la distinction de l'homme froid et de l'homme dur, sans cœur. Distinction que seuls quelques personnes, des amis ou intimes, peu importe leur nomination, pouvaient faire. Lucius était un homme blessé qui refusait de souffrir d'avantage. Il avait eu son lot de misères, de fardeaux et comme tout homme normal refusait de supporter une nouvelle vague de malheurs. Il s'était donc pour cela endurcit. Il ne montrait plus aucun sentiment pour quiconque, préférait faire souffrir plutôt que souffrir. C'était son adage, un peu comme pour certains, le proverbe : « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. » Il était donc cruel, méchant, égoïste mais, également, prévenant, séducteur et respectueux des règles qui encouraient la noble société des Sang-Purs. Et la principale, celle qui retenait son attention était que l'on devait respecter les plus anciennes familles de Sang-Pur. Or, Lucius en faisait parti tout comme sa femme Narcissa, née Black. Narcissa était une femme douce qui s'était endurcit sous les attaques des autres, d'inconnus qui ne pensaient qu'à blesser. De fille blessée, elle était devenue adolescente renfermée et taciturne pour terminer femme froide. Mais non sans cœur. Elle réservait sa tendresse et son amour pour les gens qui les méritaient. En bref, sa famille.

La famille était l'un des sujets principal de préoccupation pour n'importe qui. Savoir comment va les êtres chéris, ce qu'on fait les enfants aujourd'hui ou si l'aïeule était toujours en vie mais le couple que Narcissa et Lucius formait n'avait cure de leur famille, pas que le couple s'en fiche, loin de là, mais, techniquement parlant, il n'avait plus personne : leurs parents respectifs étaient morts, Lucius n'avait ni frère ni sœur quant à Narcissa une de ses sœurs était en prison tandis que l'autre avait été reniée et était, après cela, morte. Alors, le couple avait remplacé l'absence de famille de sang par une famille de cœur que l'on surnommait le « clan Malfoy ». Alors, le clan Malfoy sut immédiatement lorsque Narcissa Malfoy tomba enceinte.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient plusieurs fois essayé de procréer. En désespoir de cause, ils s'étaient tourné vers une adoption sorcière discrète et, alors qu'ils y songeaient sérieusement, Narcissa tomba enceinte. Ils avaient fait l'amour, pour la dernière fois, il y avait une dizaine de jours pour le départ en voyage d'affaires de Lucius, et, au lieu d'avoir des règles à l'heure (Narcissa était réglée comme une horloge suisse), elle ne les avait pas eu du tout. Alors, la communauté sorcière avait pu voir une lady se précipiter au Ginnécomage le plus proche pour vérifier un peu tout ce qu'il se passait en bas. Lorsqu'elle se sut enceinte, elle informa, immédiatement, son mari de son grand bonheur. La rumeur publique veut que Lucius est dit : « Tu as fait ton travail, femme. » mais la rumeur publique se trompe. Lucius avait immédiatement arrêté son voyage et était revenu auprès de sa femme qu'il n'avait pas quitté durant les neuf mois de la grossesse.

Durant neuf mois, les elfes ont été traumatisé. D'un traumatisme crânien très simple à des arrêts cardiaques. Il paraît que les Malfoy n'ont jamais autant perdu d'elfes de maison que durant cette période. En effet, tous les jours ou plutôt toutes les nuits et si on y réfléchit bien tous les jours aussi, bref, tout le temps, les Malfoy s'envoyaient en l'air. Littéralement. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans tous les endroits possibles : le lit, les toilettes, les tables, le sol mais leur endroit préféré restait dans l'eau. Ils avaient testé toutes les positions possibles et imaginables pour voir laquelle leur ferait atteindre le plus gros orgasme et la conclusion était tombée : tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes tant que le bébé ne décidait pas de donner des coups de pied dans la vessie de Narcissa ou dans son ventre. Et lorsqu'ils ne s'envoyaient pas en l'air, ne mangeaient pas, ils lisaient.

La lecture avait été une activité principale du couple. Il lisait, principalement, des livres sur la bonne façon d'élever un enfant, un Sang-Pur, sur la bonne façon d'être un parent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu ce qu'on puisse appeler un « bon » modèle de parents même si, je l'accorde, il n'y a pas de « bon modèle parental » (tout dépend du contexte familial) et aucun des deux n'avaient d'expérience en matière de bébé. Chez les Sang-Pur, lorsqu'on procréait, on procréait à peu d'intervalle. Alors, Narcissa et Lucius se sont mis à la lecture de vieux grimoires, de livres neufs, de contes… Lorsqu'un beau jour, Narcissa ferma le livre qu'elle lisait d'un coup sec et dit : « Ca suffit! Je ne lis que des conseils où il faut envoyer des Doloris à son bébé dès qu'il pleure… A la rigueur, une fessée lors d'une bonne bêtise et une claque lors d'une insolence, je comprends mais envoyer un Doloris montre qu'on est faible… Incapable de garder son self-control devant un enfant…, n'est-ce pas Mammour? » Ce à quoi le Mammour en question ne fit que confirmer les propos de sa douce, heureuse et enceinte femme. Et il se replongea dans son livre. Des statistiques ont prouvé que le marché des livres sur l'enfance ne s'est jamais autant bien porté cette période là. On ne se demandera pas pourquoi… L'une des légendes du monde fermé des Sang-Pur voudrait qu'alors qu'elle allait accouché, le couple était plongé dans des livres. Sur la naissance, évidemment.

L'accouchement de Lady Malfoy se fit à l'ancienne. C'était un espèce de retour à la source. Non, elle n'avait pas accouchée en faisant le siège. Non, non. C'est la rumeur publique. La réalité était encore pire : elle avait accouché sans péridurale. Narcissa était en position règlementaire et les contractions arrivaient en rafale, de plus en plus violentes. Lucius était à côté de sa tendre femme durant tout le long processus d'expulsion du bébé. D'ailleurs, si vous regardez bien sa main gauche, vous pouvez voir des petites marques blanches. Si vous lui posez la question de savoir ce que c'est, il éludera la réponse d'un : « Oh vous savez, je travaille toute la journée. Sûrement une saleté… » Ce qu'il ne dira pas, c'est qu'il s'agit de marques dues à Narcissa. Il était fier de dire que sa femme n'avait pas crié durant l'accouchement, qu'elle avait serré les dents mais il omettait, constamment, de préciser, qu'en revanche, elle avait planté ses ongles dans les mains de son mari et, visiblement, de façon féroce. Narcissa avait, au final, après six heures et trente-quatre minutes d'affreuses douleurs, mis au monde un joli garçon qu'ils nommèrent Drago Lucius Malfoy. Si vous interrogez les parents, Lucius vous décrira son fils comme « la chose la plus parfaite de l'Univers » et Narcissa dira que c'est sa « plus belle création ». Les parents étaient fous de bonheur et ne soufflaient pas un mot sur leur état de fatigue, voir d'épuisement.

Drago avait fait ses nuits complètes qu'au bout de sept mois et demi. Narcissa, fatiguée de son accouchement, ne se levait que lorsque son fils avait faim et Lucius, lui, avait décidé d'installer un lit de camp dans la nursery qu'occupait son enfant. Si quelqu'un était rentré lorsque Lucius berçait son fils, il aurait pu l'entendre lui faire de longs monologues : « Tu es mon fils. Je ne cesse de me répéter ce mot : fils, enfant, papa. Je suis papa et tu es mon fils. C'est indéniable. Je ne serais peut-être pas un bon père, mon fils, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun modèle de père à proprement parler. Peut-être, je ne saurais te langer, te coucher, te faire manger mais je sais comment t'aimer et te protéger. J'espère que ça compensera mon manque de savoir-faire… Ne t'inquiète pas si je ne suis pas tout le temps comme je suis avec toi, fiston, c'est juste qu'ici… le monde est en guerre et je sais que je n'ai pas fait les bons choix mais Il menace de détruire ta mère et toi… Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus importants au monde… Mais tu t'en fiches, hein, mon garçon? Je t'ennuie. Papa t'embête. Quoi que Papa fasse, il t'aime. Parfois, je me fâcherais contre toi et peut-être te fesserais-je mais c'est que tu auras fait une grosse bêtise. Je ne veux pas être comme mon père. Tu sais, mon grand, la première fessée que j'ai reçu, je l'ai eu à un an et lorsque j'étais comme toi, ma mère -ta grand-mère- m'a racontée qu'il me mettait au coin et que jamais il ne s'était levé lorsque je pleurais comme toi. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un papa comme moi, un papa qui t'aime autant que moi… Mais tu es trop petit pour comprendre, mon bébé. Tu es innocent. Tu ne sais rien. Je veux que tu restes un petit enfant, un petit garçon le plus longtemps possible… Tu auras des jeux pour toi mais il faudra que tu apprennes aussi des tas de choses : comment te comporter en public, être poli, avoir de bons résultats à l'école… Je t'ai inscrit à Poudlard, tu verras, c'est une très bonne école : Maman et moi y sommes allés. Il y a juste le directeur qui est un peu fou. J'espère que tu t'y plairas comme moi. Oh… Tu dors, Drago. Je t'ai ennuyé, hein? Allez, fais de beaux rêves mon bébé. Papa est là, il te protège, il t'aime. » Lucius reposait, alors, doucement son fils dans son berceau, réajustait ses couvertures, allumait la veilleuse, entrebâillait la porte, allait dans la chambre conjugale, regardait sa femme dormir, se glissait entre les couvertures, se pelotonnait contre elle et s'endormait jusqu'au prochain round.

**Ecrit le 25/12/2008**

**Publié le 1/01/2009. Bonne année à tous =))**


End file.
